Madison Adams
Madison Adams was the ex-girlfriend of Ash Redfern before he met Mary-Lynnette, and one of the girls whom he tried to make amends to before her untimely death at the hands of a dragon. Early Life Two years before the events of Strange Fate, Madison and Ash dated for approximately two months, until he dropped her without leaving so much as a phone number or forwarding address. Unbeknownst to Madison at the time, Ash was in fact a vampire and had been using her as a blood donor, before putting a block in her mind to erase her memories of it. Strange Fate In a dream, Sarah Strange sees Ash and Madison at the Holy Sepulcher Cemetery talking. Ash is trying to make amends for what he did to Madison, however she is weary at his apologies and angry at the fact that he abandoned her without explaining why, as well as bringing her out to a cemetery at one o'clock. He explains to Madison that he is doing it for Mary-Lynnette, which makes Madison angrily hit him for mentioning another girl. While Ash is trying to tell her that he brought her out to the cemetery so that they won't attract attention, Madison misreads Ash's intentions but he quickly denies it. He then begins to talk about Mary-Lynnette and why he had to change for her. As Ash reveals to her that he's a vampire and used to feed on her in the past, Madison pulls out pepper spray from her purse and threatens to use it on him, believing he is crazy. Ash tries convincing Madison to stay and subsequently tells her about the Night World and Circle Daybreak. Madison, staring blankly above Ash's head, states that "there are real monsters, and one is going to kill me." As Ash hastily tries explaining that Night People aren't necessarily monsters, he suddenly feels a malevolent presence and looks up to see a dragon. He tries warning Madison to not scream or to run, but she ignores him and squirts pepper spray in his direction, before fleeing. However, the dragon blasts Madison with black fire, incinerating her instantly. As Ash dodges the dragon's attacks before it disappears, all he sees left of Madison is a white silhouette of her against the charred cemtery wall. He then senses Sarah Strange's presence, who having witnessed everything, is horrified at Madison's death. Physical Appearance Madison is described to be a nineteen-year-old girl with a "magnificent waterfall of red hair." Personality Like a stereotypical redhead, Madison has a fiery personality and is said to have "a temper to match legends." She also appears to not forgive easily, as seen when Ash tried to make amends for her. Ash also described Madison as a "hitter," which she demonstrates by striking him when mentioning another girl, also implying a jealous personality. Like most humans, she lived unaware of the Night World and had trouble at first accepting the truth of its existence. However, after seeing a dragon with her own eyes, she gradually started to believe but reacted in fear, ignoring Ash's warnings and attempting to flee, which ultimately led to her death. Powers and Abilities As a human, Madison exhibited no particular skills or abilities. She does, however, appear to have a good eye, having noticed a dragon above Ash before he even sensed its presence. Etymology *'Madison' (\m(a)-di-son\) as a girl's name (also used as boy's name Madison), is pronounced MAD-a-son. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Madison is "son of the mighty warrior". Also possibly variant of Madeline (Hebrew) "woman from Magdala", or surname derived from Matthew (Hebrew) "gift of the Lord" or Matilda (Old German) "mighty in battle". The mermaid heroine Madison in the hit film "Splash" probably influenced the use of the surname and boy's name as a girl's name. *'Emily' (\e-mi-ly\) as a girl's name is pronounced EM-i-lee. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Emily is "rival; laborious; eager". From the Latin name Aemilia, feminine form of the old Roman surname Aemilius (probably from aemulus). Of a different root from Amelia. 19th-century novelist and poet Emily Brontë; poet Emily Dickinson; ettiquette maven Emily Post; actress Emily Watson. *'Adams' (\a-da-ms\) as a boy's name has the meaning "earth" and is a variant of Adam (Hebrew): from "adama". Trivia *Despite being a human, it was implied that Madison was killed by the dragon because she was deemed an "interference." **However, it may have only been upholding Night World law as humans who find out about the Night World's existence are supposed to be killed. *She was the second known human to be killed by a dragon, after the SEAL in the Strange Fate preview. **Interestingly, both the SEAL and Madison were warned by a vampire who fed on them (Poppy and Ash respectively) to not make any sudden movements, however neither listened and were ultimately incinerated by a dragon's black fire. **The dragon that killed Madison may in fact have been the same dragon that killed the SEAL, as Ash states that the dragon in the Strange Fate preview were targeting the youngest generations of Redferns and Harmans, implying that the dragon that killed Madison may have been after Ash originally. *Madison was said to be "Lightly Bitten Girl #97," meaning that she was Ash's 97th girlfriend or the 97th girl he made amends to. *Both Ash and Sarah Strange were affected by Madison's death, notably Sarah who was said to have a look of "penitence and patience, . . . and now vengeance, too" after witnessing Madison being incinerated by black fire. Appearances *''Strange Fate'' (chapter one) References See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Deceased